NINJA RESOLUTION
by CREATOR OF AWESOMNESS
Summary: what of after the nine tails attack naruto becomes friends with sasuke earlier and and is taken into the akasuki and be trained by iatchi and unlocks his blood line and now orochimaru wants him as his new body and puts a curse mark on his new team how out
1. Chapter 1

Ninjas resolution

Summary –what if naruto had become sasukes friend earlier but naruto was kidnapped by itachi and joins akasuki but they don't need the fox so they send naru as a spy how will sasuke react. Also orochimaru wants his body because of his new dojutsu things are in for a change.

Ill update every few days unless I'm lazy

Bashing polls

Ino-

Sakura-

Ordinary fangirls-

Hanbie –

(temporary) neji

Jiriya -2 (because he deserves it)

Ebisu –

Minato and kushina will be back and in akaskui

Prologue  
It was seven years ago a terrifying beast named the nine tailed fox had attacked the hidden leaf village no ninja could hold it off. It took many lives just to hold it back ''we most hold it back for the hokage'' yelled a random ninja. Before the fox had him as a human special.

Suddenly a man with yellow hair and a baby came on top of a giant frog. The fox stopped it didn't want to hurt a mere kit. But then he summoned the death god. In truth when the fox say the death god it started pissing on a shinobi which was danzo and orochimaru. Before it could do anything else it was sealed in the baby. sautobi went to pick up the boy then kakashi came ''whats the boys name?'' asked kakashi. ''His name is naruto uzamki contanier of the nine tailed fox'' replied sautrobi as he left.

End chapter

Like it hate it ill redeem myself until then. There willl be at least 3000 for the next one


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I said I would make more on to the story

It had been 12 years since the kyuubi attack the leaf was never the same and naruto had the worst like a person could ever have it made people who have the tailed beasts life look like a walk in the park. Naruto and sasuke were the best of friends until itachi supposedly kidnapped him during the uchia massacre. At that time itachi convinced naruto to give up on the village respecting him. Naruto is currently in the akasuki since itachi convinced him. Ever since then he was trained by itachi and sasori.

He had stayed with them for 6 years. Every member liked him and cried when they saw his memories even pain.

Akasuki meeting room 1 year ago

''pain why have you called us here?'' asked naruto. ''Well I have decided to send you back to the leaf as… a spy'' exclaimed pain. ''okay I accept'' replied naruto. ''Also we don't really need the kyuubi for our plans to work'' said pain as naruto left. When sasuke had saw him he gave him a huge death hug being so happy that he came back. They had trained ever since then and naruto and sasuke had trained almost every day with him. But people still hated naruto and always kissed sasukes but.

Graduation exams

''Okay naruto its time for you to do the clone jutsu please come up'' said iruka .'_Dang even I can't do this then again mizuki will try to trick me to steal the forbidden scroll this'll work out' _thought naruto as he purposely failed the test.

Outside

''You know there is another way to pass the test naruto it's a stealth mission you have to take the fake forbidden scroll. That's in the kage vault and wait for me to find you'' said mizuki. ''Really I'll do it'' blurted out naruto.

2 hours later

''Let's see there's shadow clones know that oh chakra slicers cool'' said naruto as he read the scroll. It said _the chakra slicer does a middle amount it seals off chakra for a short amount of time. To do this jutsu you must focus chakra on your chakra points closest to your fingers. Then sharpen your chakra points to create slicers that are made of chakra''. ''_Hmm interesting'' said naruto as he began working on the jutsu

2 hours later

Iruka had finally found naruto ''hey Iruka sansei I got the scroll so I pass right'' asked naruto basically lying. ''what do you mean who told you that?'' asked iruka. But before he could say anything else he was forced to dodge a rain of kunai. ''Poor poor naruto lied to all the time. Would you like to know why your hated'' but was cut off by iruka. ''No its forbidden'' '' its because the day the kyuubi attacked it was reincarnated. That's right you are the kyuubi now die!'' yelled mizuki as he threw a fuma shuriken. Which naruto dodged ''I already know but for almost killing my sensei ill kill you'' said naruto as he performed hand seals he then put his hand down (think chidori) and white electricity sparked. ''Time to die traitor lighting edge!'' yelled naruto as he charged and pierced mizukis shoulder making him fall from pain. ''We should get him to the hospital'' replied naruto. ''Close your eyes'' said iruka. Naruto did as he was told and opened ''congratulations genin of the leaf'' said iruka as fake tears swelled up in his eyes and hugged him. ''And as a gift for saving my but out there. Were going to have a all you can eat Raman celebration''. ''oh yeah one step closer lets go'' said naruto as he ran. ''You forgot mizuki!'' yelled out iruka but naruto went like the wind for his precious Raman. ''just put him near dogs they'll be nice as long as they don't eat him!'' he yelled back.

1 hour later mizuki in a genjutsu

''curse you demon!'' yelled mizuki as more poop followed into his mouth.''!'' he yelled as th truck dropped hobo cloths on him. Which made naruto laugh like there was no tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 exams

hinata will be more confident I am sorry about lieing about the words so this will be longer. I might or wont do wave and do another mission. I might have 3 way battle akasuki and kohna vs madras new group and danzos ROOT clever right on to the story. (Naruto has 4 blood lines leaf element. Kayuga element(bones) and a 2 secret ones)

Naruto walked in the room where all the genin were waiting. ''Hey sasuke''said naruto. ''Hey I thought you failed how were you able to pass?'' asked sasuke. ''Well I stopped a criminal from stealing the forbidden scroll. And from killing a chunin'' exclaimed naruto. ''Awesome'' said sasuke in awe ''well let's see who our teammates are'' said naruto. ''Team seven will be sasuke uchia , Naruto uzamaki and Hinata jounin sansei will be Kakashi Hayatke ''exclaimed iruka moving on to other teams.

Naruto got the teammates he wanted and walked over to them. ''I know kakashi, he's always late by at least 3 hours. So let's spar and come up with team strategies'' suggested naruto. ''that's a great idea naruto'' pooped in the shy Hyuga. It took all narutos willpower to not make a huge nose bleed at the sight of her.

10 strategies and 4 spars later

A puff of smoke came in a room showing kakashi. ''Yo'' he said simply raising a hand. ''Your late'' shouted naruto in pure anger. ''oh really.''said kakashi taking out his favorite orange book letting a giigle escape.''Idiot'' muttered sasuke '' My first impression of you guys is…Your all weird'' said kakashi causing everyone to face fault and sweat drop. '_I hate him' thought naruto. 'STINK IN PERVERT!'' thought sasuke remembering those books. ''Why him'' thought Hinata._

''Meet me on the roof'' stated kakashi body flickering out of the roof. And so did the others.

''Now tell me your name likes, dislikes. Hobbies and dreams. I'll go first I am kakashi Hyatke I like cetain things don't really have many dislikes don't need to hear my hobbies and goal none of your bees wax. You go blondie'' exclaimed kakashi. '_'All we got was his name_'' thought Hinata and sasuke. ''_No information worth giving to pain'' _thought Naruto thinking of what he would do to his book. ''I am Naruto Uzumaki I like Hinata, Sasuke and raman. I dislike perverts and the icha icha paradise series. My hobbies are training with sasuke. And my goal Is to surpass the first hokage'' said naruto doing his nice guy pose.

Else where

'' something tells me somebody hates my books. Ohhhhhh nnooooooo help me!'' yelled jiriaya getting killed by girls.

Training ground

''You go sasuke'' said naruto. ''I am sasuke uchia.I don't have many likes.I dislike my hobbies are training and my dream is to kill turn'' exclaimed sasuke. ''I am Hinata hyuuga I like flowers. I dislike jerks. My hobbies are training and my dream is to break the caged bird seal'' exclaimed Hinata bravely.

''Well you guys seem to be an interesting bunch meet me here tomorrow to take the real test'' exclaimed kakashi.''But we take the test at the academy why another?'' asked Hinata.

''Well that was to weed out weak people. In fact I am just going to tell you the truth. Out of all the teams that are going to pass everyone will have a 66% chance of failing. Oh yeah don't eat you will probably throw up.'' Said kakashi body flickering away.

''_If I fail there would be no info for the akasuki'' _thought naruto with a frown. ''Well see ya'' said naruto walking away to his house.

Mindscape

''Yo hey kurama how's it going in here?'' asked naruto seeing the fox fighting with two 5 tails. ''I'm good kit. But I could use a little help'' said kurama clawing at the five tails.'' Fine'' said naruto making a six tail appear. Kurama then fused his tailed beast bomb with the six tails and blasting away the opponents. ''Thanks so what do you want'' asked kurama shrinking down near a tree. ''Well which one of my bloodlines should I use battling kakashi because I know we will fight him'' replied naruto petting kurama. ''Well I go for your ordinary jutsus''replied kurama licking his cheek.

The next day

''Okay team this is your test you are to fight me and get these two bells from me. Those who don't will be put back in academy lunch will be at twelve and start'' said kakashi while Hinata and sasuke hid away. '' Fight me!'' shouted naruto doing hand seals. ''Fine'' exclaimed kakashi going into battle positon. ''Fire style fire ball jutsu'' stated naruto shooting a fire ball. ''How do you have that much chakra'' stated kakashi dodging it. Naruto ran forward and made a roundhouse kick knocking kakashi off balance and then naruto did a right punch.

''We should h-help naruto'' said Hinata. ''Yeah lets go with our first strategy'' exclaimed sasuke. Naruto gave a kick to the face of kakashi and moved. ''Just how good are you'' asked kakashi getting out of range from a chakra slash. ''I'm still holding back'' exclaimed naruto.

Sasuke and Hinata jumped out of hiding and threw paper bombs making kakashi jump out of the way. He was then forced to use whatever water he had to make a water jutsu to dodge sasukes fire ball and had to waste some stamina blocking hinatas gentle fist. When he landed Hinata and sasuke threw smoke bombs and got out of the way. Naruto then did hand seals and shouted out ''earth style earth vine jutsu!'' wrapping rock around kakashi allowing the other two to snatch a bell. ''Congratulations you guys pass nice strategy by the way'' said kakashi with an eye smile. ''We will start our missions tomorrow now untie me'' said kakashi but naruto only took his book of icha icha paradise and burned it. Cries could be heard all over the leaf from kakashi on the ground crying over his loss.

AUTHORS NOTE- I TOTALLY DID LONGER THEN THE LAST. There will not be a wave mission. And naruto has 4 blood lines bones hard as steel leafs that is as hard as diamond and can be used out of thin air, and cards that could be summoned to do his dirty work and a secret one


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 new mission

Remember this is a new mission from polls oh and the bashing polls came all tied no winner. Naruto also has a new appearance he carries a gore of of leaves and grass. He secretly carries 9000 pound weights a black jumpsuit and black sword. His secret blood line is called hairdo which lets him do chakra attacks and copy jutsus. In all he knows about 50 jutsus on to the story.

One month later

'' I am sick of these stupid d ranks give us something else.'' Yelled naruto. ''With all do respect lord hokage but I think my team are ready for a high c rank'' exclaimed kakashi. ''Yeah we have treined hard'' popped in sasuke and Hinata. ''Fine your mission is to protect your client ian and his cargo to the land of claws come in ian'' replied the hokage. Ian then came in he had a blue kimono and dark hair. ''Hello so this is the team meet me at the gate in a half hour.'' Exclaimed ian leaving.

Narutos house

Naruto was packing his things now ''okay kunais and shuriken check. Book of sealing check weights check okay scroll with training tools check and wire good I'm ready time to go'' excvlaimed naruto jumping out of his house.

3 hours later

''hey ian what's the claw like?'' asked Hinata. '' well it is mildly rich. And bandits and other ninjas have tried to overrun it but we-'' but before he could finish the group heard a voice. '' Fire style fire ball jutsu'' said a voice hurling a fire ball. They each ducked and the cargo almost got burnt but narutos clones protected it.

''well well well if it isn't the b rank missing nin Hoki what are you doing here'' stated half asked kakashi. ''I was hired to steal the cargo and kill that man now die!'' he shouted running towards Hinata. ''oh no you don't finger bullet'' stated naruto shooting bullets. Which each landed on his arm.'' Dang the dead bone pulse. Water style water dragon bullet'' shouted hoki. ''fire style fire dragon jutsu'' shouted sasuke sending a fire dragon canceling each other. Hinata jumped to a near distance to hoki ''protection of the eight trigrams sixty four palms!'' she shouted knocking off hoki. ''come on go now naruto go'' said Hinata backing off. Naruto opened his gore and leafs swirled around (think garra). ''Leaf strike'' he exclaimed having leaves strike to which hoki had been knocked down almost dead. Naruto jumped up and formed a rasengan in his hand driving it to his stomach hoki was dead. ''wow ian you have some explaining to do'' stated kakashi. ''Fine I lost most of my money getting drunk. And a civil war is in the claw the cargo contains government secrets that will stop the civil war I need this help. An evil deceiver named taro is playing the village to become the daimyo please help otherwise he will end up destroying the village'' pleaded ian. ''We should go they need our help'' replied Hinata. '' Yeah we can't let the village be destroyed'' said naruto and sasuke. ''well let's get going oh and by the way how do you guys know those moves and naruto were those bloodline moves?'' asked kakashi. ''Well I was working on that jutsu then naruto came and helped me and improved my chakra control'' exclaimed Hinata grabbing the cargo. '' Naruto taught me how to do it'' exclaimed sasuke smirking. ''And those moves came from who my mom married and I still have two more'' said naruto making clones to help with the cargo. ''what are they?'' asked kakashi '' they are card release and chakra release'' explained naruto.

A couple hours later

Mist started to cover the air '_who could this be'_ thought kakashi. '' water style water massacre!'' shouted an unknown voice as a huge amount of water came. ''Uh oh fire style fire dragon jutsu'' exclaimed naruto burning out the water. ''Heh to think a mere kid could block that'' said a man walking up. Kakashi readied a kunai, Hinata and sasuke got to a defensive stance near ian. '' well what do we have here an A rank criminal daka'' exclaimed kakashi daka just stayed silent and did hand seals and drawing out a sword ''Flare flame!'' he shouted sending a massive flame towards team seven. Naruto quickly drew out a scroll and did quick hand seals.

''sealing fire method'' he exclaimed sealing the fire in it. ''Impressive water style water sword'' he said covering his own sword to the hilt. ''lighting shock'' he said covering his sword and water with lighting and charged. ''Earth wall'' exclaimed kakashi barley blocking the attack before he cut threw it. But everyone managed to dodge. Naruto took his sword out and put his wind and fire chakra in it and kakashi put his lighting element on his kunai and charged. Naruto had been holding back to make himself normal. He slashed at the arm but was blocked by a clone kakashi striked but was blocked . ''Get back you guys!'' shouted Hinata running forward throwing explosive tags. When the smoke cleared daka was behind a massive water wall. ''Guys lets keep this up until he loses some more chakra '' exclaimed sasuke charging .'' fire style fire dragon jutsu'' he exclaimed but it was blocked by a water dragon.. Hinata charged and threw a couple kunai and rapidly did handsigns ''shuriken transformation jutsu'' she replied making it into a cloud of it. '' Water style water bullet'' said daka launching a bullet of water. Sasuke rushed in and plunged a kunai in his waist.

Daka kneeled down in pain Hinata did her palm strike. Kakashi blasted him with an earth jutsu naruto and sasuke combined their two barrages knocking him into the ground. He started withering in pain and got up and made a water cloneS. He then charged at kakashi and hit him with a lighting jutsu. Leaving the clone to deal with the rest of the team. ''Sasuke Hinata take off your weights'' replied naruto.

They both made a hand seal and released the weights they were now high chunin in speed and charged. '' Palm strike'' said Hinata activating her blood line and taking down the clone. She then went to the other clones to take down.

Sasukes fight

Sasuke was having some trouble with the daka clones '' fire ball jutsu '' he said but to no affect.

Narutos fight

Naruto was using a couple clones to deal with the others. And so far h was wining and helping Sasuke.

Kakashi vs daka

Kakashi was currently holding up and winning. ''earth style earth chunk'' exclaimed kaksahi sending spikes of rock at daka. Daka was very beat up and couldn't last long until senbon struck his neck making him fall. A hunter nin then walked up (haku)'' I thank you for stopping him now I will make way'' he said body flickering away. ''It safe'' said a scared ian. ''Yeah come on out'' said Sasuke .

Night time

''Guys I think daka is alive and that hunter nin is on his side. Think about it senbon are used for medical stuff. And are able to put people in a death like state. Also hunter nin are supposed to destroy the body on target'' explained Sasuke while Hinata was snuggling next to naruto while she was asleep. He was doing a horrible job not showing it. ''So I im going to have to train you guys tomorrow but for now lets get some shut eye'' said kakashi as everyone fell asleep. ''_I will protect you with my life …hinata'' _thought naruto kissing her on the head.

Awesome this is the longest chapter. Now on to some news I will be soon creating a new story where naruto brings Sasuke back his team hates him kakashi suspend naruto but brings haku zabuza naro a wind user and kataro the 6 the best lighting user


	5. Chapter 5

HAKU

**I do not own anything from Naruto**

_**Next day**_

The day had gone well so far now Hinata and naruto was officially girlfriend boyfriend. They had gone through some training and now they were determining their elements.

''Okay guys focus chakra into these papers and we will find your elements'' said kakashi. ''Hey Hinata lets make a bet if I win we go on a date. If you win I will give you a free wish'' said naruto giving a grin. ''Okay what's the bet?'' asked Hinata. ''

Okay I bet that your element is water'' he said as they both put chakra in their papers. Naruto cut up into tiny pieces and burned up. ''Wow your good at wind and fire good combo''. Sasukes crumbled up and burned up. ''lighting and fire'' said kakashi while hinatas flowed with so much water it was like a water fall. ''You owe me a date'' whispered naruto

''God like water very good now shadow clone jutsu'' said kakashi making three clones appear. ''Okay separate'' said kakashi as they went with each clone and he pulled out a icha icha paradise letting a pervert giggle.

SASUKE

''Okay the first jutsu im going to teach you is lighting armor. It will not only increase your speed but your defense.'' ''Im listening'' said Sasuke interested '' You have to mold chakra around your body. Along with your feet which is hard to do'' said kakashi.

With Hinata

"Okay Hinata I think it's time you get a change of style. I will be teaching you the water sword jutsu. And then practice some swordsmanship'' said kakashi.(im going to skip naruto everyone already knows about itachies secret and akasuki goal to protect the demon containers from madara and that his mission is to spy on danzo.)

Time skip 2 weeks near a river

Three senbon had been thrown towards ian but were blocked by Sasuke. Then Daka and haku appeared. ''Just leave the client alone and we will not hurt you" said haku. "No way we will not let you kill him!'' shouted naruto doing hand signs. ''Wind bullet'' he shouted sending bullets of wind but were blocked by hakus ice mirrors. Kakashi and Sasuke went for Daka while Hinata and Naruto went for Haku.

Naruto and Hinata vs. Haku

Naruto charged with a sword at hand (it's called fox flame). Hinata rushed in with three kunais and shuriken. ''Demonic ice mirrors'' exclaimed haku making ice mirrors appear. Haku threw a couple senbon but Hinata and naruto got out of the way. '_I hate ice' _thought naruto. ''I will ask one more time leave the man alone or I will have to _kill_ you'' said Haku. ''No we will not quit that is our ninja way'' saidHinata hitting Haku before she could go to another mirror

Daka vs kakashi and Sasuke

"Water style water dragon jutsu!'' shouted kakashi while Sasuke did a lighting jutsu to increase the damage. ''Earth style earth wall'' he said barley able to block it ''hidden mist jutsu'' and then a fog came. ''Dang what now sensei?'' asked Sasuke but kakashi stayed silent. Daka raced forward with his sword at hand and raised it high above Sasuke and was about to chop his head off,

But at the last second a couple naruto clones came in and blocked it. ''Team Tai clones reporting for duty'' said one of them launching a hard punch to the gut of Daka (Tai clones are clones that are better at hand to hand combat but don't have chakra). Kakashi kicked him to the air then the narutos threw a bunch of kunais which were blocked by his sword. Sasuke quickly body flickered and kicked Daka in the face.

'_Good thing narutos clones showed up or I would be a pile of meat' _thought Sasuke doing a couple hand signs. ''Fire style fire birds!'' yelled Sasuke sending fire birds at Daka. (Think clay birds) Daka had to take them full force because of the clones piling on his back. Kakashi quickly did hand signs ''water style water bullet'' he exclaimed sending bullets of water at him.

Back to Hinata and naruto vs Haku

'' Leaf style leaf spear'' said naruto sending spears right through the mirrors until they were gone. '_I have to end this im going to lose all my chakra soon' _thought hakuwho had burnt marks, cuts, and bruises. ''thousand flying needles of death'' exclaimed haku impaling. Naruto rushed forward and slammed her palm onto hakus stomach.

Followed up by a naruto uzamaki barrage. ''Not so tough now are we'' mocked naruto.

Back to the other fight

Electricity was heard and when they looked back they could see kakashi using his favorite signature move. Sasuke was knocked out having one of narutos medic clones heal him. ''Earth style earth mud shot'' exclaimed Daka shooting mud and following behind them. ''_Dang I have to end this quick or i will die''_ thought kakashi using a water jutsu to block the mud and used a couple kunais to block the sword. ''Summoning**: **EarthRelease**: **Tracking Fang jutsu'' said kakashi making tens of dogs come out.

Daka was then held by dogs. Kakashi put his hand down and charged up his favorite move. ''Chidori'' he ran towards Daka but in a split second the ice user body flickered in front of Daka and took the hit for him.

Daka seeing this moment to attack did hand seals ''Earth style earth trail'' exclaimed Daka sending a giant rock jaging Haku. '_So heartless' _was kakashi's thoughts getting out of the way. Daka readied his sword.

Back with naruto

Hinata was currently unconscious being healed by Naruto's clones. '' fire style Fire Soaring Flame Bullet'' exclaimed a mysterious man sending fire balls at naruto that exploded. '_Dang who is it now?'_ thought naruto dodging them.

A masked man appeared a masked man appeared and then he took it off. He had black hair and black eyes ''my name is Vop prepare to die fire style fire hawks'' he exclaimed sending fire haws at naruto. ''Leaf wall'' exclaimed naruto making a wall made of his leafs block the hawks. Naruto pulled his sword out and so did Vop.

Naruto slashed at him and was blocked Vop then did an axe kick but didn't do much thanks to Naruto's kayuga blood line. "Take this sonic wind'' said naruto sending slices of wind. Vop jumped out of the way but got a partial amount of damage.

Vop threw four kunai and went in between to slash at him. ''Leaf cannon'' he said shooting bullets of leafs at him. Vop dodged but was injured once again. Slash stab was his new pattern going against naruto but none of them could work. ''Damn it why can't you just die!'' he yelled in anger.

'' Because your to weak'' replied naruto kicking Vop in the gut. '_Why can't I hit him?'' thought Vop taking a 2k barrage._ ''Time to end this dance of the demon'' said naruto kicking Vop at a fast rate and doing a weird dance with his spine to strangle Vop.

''I might as well help kakashi '' said naruto taking Hinata with him. When he arrived on the scene he saw Daka dead Sasuke unconscious a chubby man(think glutteny) probably haro with a bunch of merchinarey (hired nin). Two were fighting kakashi who was low on chakra and steam.

''Ha now you see there is no hope for claw I will become the daimyo I will rule claw. The only thing you can count on is money haahahahahahahahaha'' cackled haro. "Shadow clone jutsu!'' yelled naruto making a couple hundreds of clones appear. ''I will not lose to a person like you take this rasengan'' said naruto slamming it on a nin. ''Heh like a little kid like you could beat me charge!'' shouted haro as the nins went forward to naruto and his clones.

Naruto delivered a sliding kick and a stab to the heart with a kunai. ''Fire style fire ball jutsu!'' yelled a random nin engulfing naruto in flames. ''Heh didn't stand a chance'' said the nin before finding a sword in his head. ''don't you dare underestimate me. Bine extension'' replied naruto having shoulder blades and other bones stick out. He charged taking a row down and continued to take them out.

With kakashi

''Great I just had to have a little chakra'' said kakashi delivering kick to an nin. He was the kicked in the ribs instantly having a couple broken. **(very important news im going to take this thing to another place for a while)**.

Somewhere else

''Hello orochimaru'' said a cloaked figure**(madara). ''**To what do I owe to this pleasure madara?'' asked orochimaru getting in a battle stance. ''I have a proposition for you'' was his reply taking out a glass jar with eye balls.

''And what is this proposition?'' asked orochimaru. ''Easy you join my new organization darkness become the man who will give my slaves curse marks and do missions. And I in return not only supply you with strong bodys for your jutsu but a pair of eyes you have always wanted'' exclaimed madara.

''Kukukukuku I accept your offer you now have oto at your side… master'' said orochimaru as they laughed evilly.

Back to the fight

''Wind style wind bullet'' said naruto shooting bullets of wind which knocked three nin down. ''Water style water bullet jutsu'' said three random nin hitting naruto dead on with it. ''_Damn it I don't know how long till I have to transform and I don't have enough chakra to do my bloodlines''. _( he already knows the tailed beast transformation). He slowly staggered up his clones were destroyed and his usual bijuu reserves were gone. There were so many ninjas to fight and he was in big trouble even if there was only 40 left. He was then forced to ask for help. _'Kurama I need some chakra' was his plead. '__**Kay I will give you half a tail'' replied kurama**_. Narutos features changed he gained slitted pupils and extended claws he was bursting with killing intent. ''Wind style great breakthrough'' he exclaimed bursting wind and throwing kunai in taking down 5 of the nins dead.

The others were shocked and scared for their life. ''WHOEVER GETS HIM GETS TRIPLE THEIR PAYCHECK!'' yelled haro in fear for his life. ''Die'' yelled one of the nin doing hand signs. ''Water style water bullet'' he exclaimed launching a powerful bullet of water. Naruto jumped up avoiding it. He pulled out some ninja wires and tied them to a couple shuriken. ''You can't kill me with a pathetic attack like that!'' he shouted with a wide grin.

The wind blew against his face as he threw the tools. ''Shadow clone jutsu'' he exclaimed popping two clones to existence. He quickly gave them commands as he landed swiftly. The two clones grabbed the wires and in an orange blur they started tying them up in a circle.

He did a small fire jutsu on the oil filled wires burning them to a crisp. ''No chance now what to do oh yeah ian you can come out now'' said naruto. Ian got out of the bushes and was handed a kunai. Haro was terrified no escape and was barely breathing from narutos killing intent. ''There he is go ahead kill that slob of a man'' naruto exclaimed. Ian plunged the kunai into haros leg. ''This is for the land of claw!'' he shouted driving it into his head.

There was silence for a moment the wind blew on narutos tanned face. Claw no longer had to worry they were now free.

Time skip 5 weeks

''Why hello fellows how was the mission'' asked the aged hokage. ''Lord hokage it was a success but it turned out to be instead of an c rank but a mid s rank mission. The client had a man named haro who was incredibly rich who was pulling the strings in the civil war in the claw of'' exclaimed kakashi as he passed it to Hinata. ''We were attacked by a b rank criminal at first but naruto easily beat him. We also found out about the fact he has 4 blood lines Ian then explained the whole situation and we kept going. We then meet with the a rank criminal Daka who we fought to the point where he needed at least a high jounin medic to heal him he was then he was knocked out by a fake hunter nin'' explained Hinata passing it to Sasuke.

''We then started our training two weeks later we had to fight the fake hunter nin and Daka. I was dealing damage to Daka but not a lot to severally hurt him. He was about to kill me when naruto had his clones get me out of it. But I was soon knocked out'' he then passed it to naruto who had some bruises.

'' When me and Hinata disposed of the fake hunter nin with Hinata taking a very brutal attack I had to fight one of his lackeys called vop. We engaged in a battle and then I won. Also when kakashi was about to kill Daka the fake hunter nin took the hit for him while I was healing Hinata and sasukes wounds. When kakashi finally killed Daka we had to fight a army of nin who worked for haro. Kakashi soon fell to the strength of them leaving me to kill all of them. I then gave a kunai to our client and he killed haro and that was it'' finally finished naruto.

''Thank you for the report you will all be given s rank pay now'' exclaimed the aged hokage as they left.

HYUUGA COMPOUND

''So my daughter how was the mission?'' aked the Hyuuga leader hiaishi. ''It turned out to be an long term s rank mission'' hiaishi then tensed at that rank. ''Hmm interesting go on'' replied the anxious Hyuuga. ''We faced a b rank nin who I was able to disable with a powerful hit and one of my created moves. We then faced A rank criminal Daka who reeked of killing intent'' she shuddered at the last part.

'' I landed a palm strike on him probably cracking his nose. We then started to go on when we had figured out that he was still alive and had help we started training. When me and naruto faced his companion 5 weeks later I stroke a couple chakra points and beat on him very badly but was later knocked out from senbons imbedding themselves in me.'' Finally finished hianta taking a deep breath.

Hiashi swelled with pride _his_ daughter had gone toe to toe with 2 _A rank nin. ''_I am proud of you Hinata I think it's time for you to go against neji''.

Hinata smiled one that shouted finally her father had thought of her as a match for _neji_ the Hyuuga prodigy. She walked out with a grin that was going to split her face.

** WITH SASUKE AND NARUTO **

''Hi Sasuke want to go on a date with me?'' asked a certain weak pinky. ''Sakura he has said no over a hundred times when are you going to give it up. He will never ever say yes'' said naruto. ''Shut up you stupid idiot you are too dumb to be a ninja so just be quiet!'' shouted sakura gritting her teeth.

''Why don't you prove it'' replied naruto. ''Fine I win you become my servant we will do a first broken battle (I made it up just for you. Winner is the one who has one of their bones broken first).

''Okay this will be a one on one match begin!'' declared Sasuke. '_If I win this maybe Sasuke will ask me out on a date' _thought sakura charging with a kunai at hand. Naruto smirked and kicked sakura in the chest sending her to a tree. She started staggering to her feet it was one kick and she was already low on stamina. ''What a weak ninja of my soft kicks and you already looked like you were jumped'' said naruto while Sasuke looked with happiness seeing sakura getting beat up.

''you're the weak one you failed every test in the academy. You are nothing but a stupid and weak dope'' whizzed sakura in between breaths. ''you're the one all out of breath from one hit. Wind style wind bullet'' exclaimed naruto. The bullet hit her so hard you could hear a crack.

All of a sudden an ambu came '' Hello naruto uzamki the council requires your presence right now''. ''Fine Sasuke can you take her to the hospital'' sasuke nodded and they both left.

COUNCIL ROOM

''Ahh hello naruto'' said our favorite old man. ''Hey pops what's going on?''. ''You will show respect you filthy demon!'' yelled sakiro Harunro. Naruto ignored it. Others started agreeing and murmuring ''SILENCE WE ARE HERE TO DISCUSS NARUTO'S BLOODLINE SO BE QUIET'' yelled Hiruzen. At the word of blood line they stooped. ''Okay Mr. Uzamaki could you give us an example'' said the Arumbae head.

Naruto nodded and stepped forward. He closed his eyes and in a split second his ribs front and back extended like spikes. The civilian half were scared and thought of this as a way to get rid of him. ''EEK you see lord hokage he's a freak a demon something that should be killed right now. Die you piece of trash!" sakiro shirked throwing shuriken. Instead of hearing screams of pain there were only leafs in the way blocking it. '' Man you are weak. My first blood line was bone formerly from the Kayuga which makes my bones as hard as steel and I can use them as weapons. Next is my favorite powerful is leaf element I can control leafs and with my powerful chakra make them harder than diamond. Another is card element it's basically like doing a summoning jutsu. Next is my chakra release but I only know 2. My final one is light release I can heal people who have gone blind and make them immune to diseases it is my most powerful weapon as well'' explained naruto with a smirk.

The civilian councils glared and somehow sent killing intent towards him. ''I honestly have never used it in combat except against shadow clones but once and only once I kind of destroyed the supposed attacked by demons forest of the moon he he'' said naruto with a chuckle. The ninja half smiled they always had kept the council from killing naruto but they were always doing so that they could not help him. The civilian half thought silently of a plan. ''Lord Hokage we should kill him or turn him into our personal weapon'' suggested Danzo. Even though the third hokage was old it didn't mean he would radiate killer intent that made the one tailed sand demon look sane. He snapped his smoke pipe in anger he could not believe this man.

He somehow kept an illegal program of weapons had broken many laws hurt many people and acted like he has only helped people. This guy was getting on his last nerve no he did that long ago this was the last straw. ''NO NO YOU WILL NOT AND I HAVE COME TO A DECISION THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL AND DANZO WILL BE STRIPPED OF 50% OF THEIR POWER YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO HURT NARUTO AND NOW I CAN OVERRULE YOU ANYTIME I WANT!'' shouted the aged and angered hokage.

LONGEST CHAPTER YET I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THE COUNCIL TO BE PUT IN THEIR PLACE .

I DON'T OWN NARUTO


End file.
